customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mick Hardwire
| image= | affiliation=Delta Program Team| weapons=Plasma Gun Electrical Wire Modifier| status=Active| location=Unknown| }} Mick Hardwire is the hot-headed current leader of the classified Delta Program Team. Biography Hardwire was the first of the Delta Program Team members to be built, thus is the oldest of the group. He before was a solo-working Hero. At his previous missions, strangely he could scan every single object and reconstruct it to another object. He took this to advantage by reconstucting every single villain he fought into a weak robot. After Thunder's examination, he too was examined with every Hero in the city. It is revealed that he has the Genetic Mutation of Scanner, an ability to scan and reconstuct any objects. He was then put as a leader in the Delta Program Team. With his help, the team was successful in every missions, usurping the Hero Recon Team. He is more focused on missions than anyone. Tall Oaks Bioterrorism Hardwire was assigned to the Tall Oaks Cathedral along with the Delta Program team and with his long-time partner, Jennifer to search of clues for a criminal's terrorism plan. Suddenly, a B.O.W burst in the cathedral and the remainders of the squad was forced to escape. However, he got separated from his team along the way. He then found another B.O.W created from a former Hero held captive. He felt sympathetic for his fellow Hero but he has to destroy it before it fully activates. He destroys it and finds Thunder, who has known the whole plan. They then race against time while facing a horde of B.O.Ws to stop the major B.O.W to the plan. When they were fighting it, he was swept away from the podium by the B.O.W and was knocked unconscious. After Thunder kills the B.O.W, they return to the Hero Factory to file their mission reports. II Veltro Conspiracy After a series of terrorism by the II Veltro, Hardwire was assigned to a mission with another partner, Viola to investigate the II Veltro operations. However, they were lost as a result. On their way to the Queen Astoria, Viola constantly tries to seduce him but he turns her down every time, wanting to keep it professional. Finally, they managed to board the Queen Astoria. Unknown to him, Thunder and her new teammates were also assigned to the Queen Astoria to track them down. When he was walking the corridor, Viola was suddenly injured by a B.O.W, Ooze type. But as they were to run away, a cage split them up, forcing them to separate ways to keep being alive. He eventually finds Thunder fighting a mutated deceased Hero, Rachel. Together they plan a way out. However, after a game of cat and mouse, Viola is revealed to be a mole in the Hero Factory to the II Veltro. She triggers the self-destruct device in her escape, forcing the remaining Heroes on board to escape by themselves. As they go on, one by one of them are killed and mutated, forcing Hardwire to kill them. After they exit the ship, they encountered the II Veltro's leader, infected. He then attacks them using his powers. Hoping to cuff him, they defeat the man. However, the man was beyond restoration. He made his last wish, which is to die. Thunder regretfully obliges, shooting him by the head. The Queen Astoria explodes later, making Thunder with Hardwire the only survivors of the conspiracy. He was later transformed back to his default form after the mission. Unknown to the others, Hardwire sometimes thinks of what became of Viola after the whole II Veltro thing. After Delta Program When the Delta Program Team was dissolved, he elected to remain in what's left. About several days later, he witnesses Thunder caught up in an explosion. He rushes over to save her, only to see her badly damaged body. After her recovery, she was sent on a mission with Hardwire as her navigator. The mission took a grim turn, though as he loses contact with her mid-way. He frantically calls her over and over, unaware that her communicator had been lost in the Antarctic. He was then sent to find out what happened. He later finds a secret facility Thunder was last seen mid-mission. As he enters the facility, he sees multiple clones of Alpha Team Heroes in stasis lock. He then rummages through the archives, and discovers that he was a clone of Surge meant to experiment the Genetic Mutation on Heroes and was one of the only ten to succeed, much to his amusement and bewilderment. He then strengthens his resolve to find Thunder and find the other nine clones to recruit. Abilities and Traits Due to his genetic mutation, he is able to scan any object or substance structures and molecules, and then reconstruct it or transform it to new substances or objects. This ability sometimes helped Thunder constructing tools for the team to use if she didn't have the materials needed to process the materials to new gears. It is also very useful in defeating villains if he's stuck to them, unlocking locked doors, and handling electrical wire-constructed objects like electrical cables. Hardwire is a hot-headed Hero, temperamental and easily angered. But in times of danger, he is very tactical and calculative of strategies. This redeemed his bad attitudes. Weapons Hardwire currently wields an Electrical Wire Modifier which was created by Thunder to amplify his powers to reconstruct objects. He also has a Plasma Gun. Appearances To Be Added Category:Living Heroes Category:LEGO Digital Designer Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory